


The Beginning

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: The beginning of a friendship ... a legend.





	The Beginning

Chris Larabee adjusted his hat against the glare of the sun and stepped off the boardwalk into the street. As he turned to follow the unruly mob and their bound and bloodied victim towards the town’s cemetery, it occurred to him that he knew nothing about the young man walking beside him. No, that wasn’t true, he thought with a wry smile, he knew two things about the man: he could handle a broom, and he was prepared to face down a bunch of armed and angry cowhands to save the life of a stranger. The fact that he had traded the broom for a rifle before joining Larabee on the street was reassuring, and the easy way he handled it told Chris he was more used to firing a gun than sweeping store fronts. 

Larabee drew on his cheroot and exhaled the smoke, seemed the things he knew about this stranger were starting to stack up. And then there was the look the two men had exchanged before starting their walk - what the hell had that been about? He shook his head slightly to clear it, and focused his thoughts on what was happening up at the cemetery. First, they had to get out of this alive, then he’d figure out what to do about the man by his side.

Vin Tanner swung the rifle up to rest, seemingly casually, on his shoulder and threw a glance at the man he’d joined on this walk into trouble. He’d seen the stranger ride into town earlier in the day - his black hat and duster, pearl handled revolver and ‘stay the hell away from me’ attitude labelling him as a gunfighter in the long-haired young man’s eyes. Vin had his own reasons for quickly assessing any new arrivals in town and his instincts had served him well thus far. The man in black had stabled his horse, then headed for the saloon, seemingly uninterested in Tanner or anyone else - until the ruckus had disturbed his drinking.

Now, as they strode down the street, townsfolk scrambling out of the way as they passed, Vin found himself reflecting on the moment he’d emerged from the store, the ‘borrowed’ rifle in his hand, and had been drawn to look across the street. Blue eyes met green and a flash of understanding, no, more than that, of knowing passed between them. An inclination of the blond head, a nod in return, and the two had fallen into step as if they’d been walking side by side all their lives.

Like Chris, Vin physically shook himself out of his reverie as they approached the cemetery and pushed their way through the small crowd gathered to watch the spectacle. He lowered the rifle and held it loosely in his hands as they came to a halt facing the cowhands.

“ … What the hell do you want?”

Chris pushed the duster back behind his gun before replying, “Cut him loose.”

“Reckon you’d all be happier if you just rode away,” Vin reasoned, offering the cowhands a way out.

“Not a chance, boys”

Chris paused a moment, looking at each of the men in turn. Beside him he sensed Vin tighten his grip on the rifle. “You shot a lot of holes in the clouds back there. Anybody stop to reload?” …


End file.
